This research is based on long-term objectives concerning the delineation of important variables in training involving role playing and pretending and concerning a determination of antecedents and functions of children's role playing related to several social-cognitive skill domains. The major purpose of the proposed study is to compare the effectiveness of training preschool children in role playing in groups with training them singly. Although several studies have shown various positive results of role-playing training, no systematic assessment of the factors involved in training has been made. In this regard, no study has systematically delineated the differential effects of solitary versus group role playing. The proposed study would attempt to determine which of several domains are affected by each type of training and the interrelations among these variables. The basic procedure will involve giving preschool children pre-intervention tests of target skills, then involving them in a period of role-play training using different conditions and finally giving them post-intervention tests on the target skills. Six measures of separate but similar skills domains will be used to assess the effect of the training. These target skills are: the development of social role concepts, imaginative predisposition, perspective taking, cooperative problem solving, using alternative solutions in social problem solving, and social and personal adjustment as assessed by parents' questionnaires.